The present invention relates to a procedure to transmit a position specification, especially at emergency call from a mobile telephone in a mobile telecommunications system to an emergency centre. The position of the mobile is found out by the system and is transmitted to a mobile station for storing. When an emergency call is made from the mobile station, a position specification is transmitted automatically by a separate message to the emergency centre. In the emergency centre the message with the position specification is routed to the same terminal that receives the telephone call. This is possible owing to that both the telephone call and the message with the position specification includes information about the number of the mobile station.
At emergency calls today, the calling party has to specify his/her position himself/herself. The calling party often can be confused due to the emergency, and also in many cases knows little about the locality.
In the present invention a position specification is transmitted automatically to the emergency centre without the calling party doing nothing but keying the alarm number. This of course is a great help for the staff at the emergency centre who quickly can localize the calling distressed person and for instance pick up the right map.
Thus the present invention provides a procedure to transmit position specifications in mobile telephone systems which have base stations and mobile stations.
According to the invention, a position specification is transmitted to a mobile station which stores the position specification. When a certain telephone call is made from the mobile to a centre which has a receiving terminal, this will trigger off that the position specification is collected and transmitted in a separate message to the centre.
The invention is specified in detail in enclosed patent claims.